1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless controller which remotely controls an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies related to the Internet of Things are being developed. However, it is difficult to apply Internet of Things technologies to existing home appliances which were released or sold before the Internet of Things technologies were developed. Recently, attempts to apply the Internet of Things technologies to existing home appliances are being made.